FaberryBrittana
by faberrittana23
Summary: Pezberry sisters (unknown to them) Quintana friendship, Brittberry friendship, and Puckleberry friendship. Rachel, Santana, Puck, and Brittany are werewolves. Quinn is a half werewolf. Brittany moved to Lima with Rachel because her parents died in an accident and Rachel's dads took her in. Rated T may change I don't know. Also G!P Rachel. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Faberry/Brittana_

_(Characters are not mine property of Fox)_

_(Pezberry sisters (unknown to them) Quintana friendship, Brittberry friendship, and Puckleberry friendship. Rachel, Santana, Puck, and Brittany are werewolves. Quinn is a half werewolf. Brittany moved to Lima with Rachel because her parents died in an accident and Rachel's dads took her in. So I don't if this is good. Please review and tell me if I should write more.)_

Rachel and Brittany have been best friends since pre-school. Rachel Barbara Berry was born to two men named Leroy and Hiram Berry with the use of a surrogate named Shelby Corcoran, a friend of one of Hiram's friends in college. Brittany Susan Pierce was born to Hayley and Sam Pierce. The girls grew up together in New York, their parents had been friends in college. The two families bonded over the fact that they were werewolves. When Rachel was born she was born with a penis instead of a vagina, and since her father was a pediatrician no one knew she was different except Brittany. Brittany and Rachel were each others first kiss in first grade. They would go through their first change together and promise each other they would be together forever. When Brittany's parents die in a car crash, the Berries think it is a good idea to move away from New York, so when they get a call from Rachel's birth mother saying she wants to meet her they decide to go. So they moved to Lima, Ohio, taking Brittany with them because they became her legal guardians.

The girls have been in Lima for a week. It is the first day of school and Rachel's dad dropped them off. They are staring at the front doors trying to get the courage to move inside. They see all the jocks, cheerleaders, and others walk in, when the ten minute bell rings they decide to go in. They head for the principal's office, on their way there they see two cheerleaders, a brunette and a blonde, talking in front of the blondes locker, they are so stunned Rachel barely sees a football heading towards the blondes head, but since she does she runs over a catches the ball before it connects with its target. She turns around and throws it back to the person who threw it and the force of the throw cause the boy to lose his balance and he falls down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but that ball was gonna hit you." Rachel says. The blonde looks up and sees Rachel and she's stunned by her beauty. "I'm Rachel Berry, I just moved here, by the way."

"Hi, my name is Quinn Fabray. Thanks for saving me from a concussion, I guess. Did you see who threw it?" the blonde says. Rachel looks down the hall and sees two guys, one is helping the other off the floor and the other is holding the football.

"Yeah, um, I don't know his name but it's that huge guy with the big head." Rachel says causing the brunette next to the blonde to laugh. Brittany finally walks up after staring at the brunette. "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's Santana Lopez, we're on the Cheerios together." Quinn says. Rachel and Brittany look at Quinn confused. When Quinn notices that they don't understand she explains, "that's the name of the cheer squad here."

"Oh. I was wondering why you're dressed like that. I figured you were on the team. Brittany used to be a cheerleader before we moved here." Rachel says. Quinn looks at the taller blonde that is still staring at a now giggling Santana.

"So, I take it this is Brittany." Quinn says pointing to the taller blonde.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Britt, are you gonna say hi or stare all day?" Rachel asks Brittany, who doesn't even know whats going on. Not getting a response Rachel, waves her hand in Britt's face trying to snap her out of her staring.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce." She says, not taking her eyes off of Santana, who snaps her head in Brittany's direction after hearing her speak.

"Hey, I'm Santana Lopez." Santana says to Brittany. "You guys got your schedules yet?"

"Uh, no we were just heading to get them but then—" Rachel starts to say but is interrupted by the two boys who were throwing the football back and forth.

"I am so sorry Quinn. I got distracted when this girl walking in and I didn't notice that Finn was spacing out." The boy with the Mohawk says.

"Yeah, Quinn. I am so sorry. I was thinking about what classes I had today and didn't even see you standing at your locker." The tall big-headed boy says.

"Finnonce you mean to tell me you didn't even see your very hot girlfriend standing at her locker cause you're too stupid to remember what classes you have today." Santana snarls, looking away from Brittany for a second to glare at the boy.

"Ummm, yes." Finn says. Quinn looks at him and wonders what she ever saw in him. She turns to the boy with the Mohawk.

"Its ok, Puck, so who was the girl?" She says, hoping it wasn't the girl who saved her from being hit.

"The girl next to you." He says and then turns to Rachel, "Hey, my name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck and this is my man Finn." He says pointing to Finn, who looks confused at his girlfriends lack of enthusiasm of him being there. "So, that was a nice throw, never had a girl do that before, so do you wanna go out with me?" he asks Rachel.

Rachel looks at him. "Um, no sorry, I'm pretty sure I'm not your type."

"Sure, you are. Everyone's the Puckasauras's type." He says winking.

"Okay, ummm, you're not my type then." Rachel says as nicely as she can. Quinn can not believe that she is feeling jealous over the fact that Puck is trying to get into this girls pants. She doesn't know why she feels jealous, she just met Rachel, and Rachel's a girl there is no way that she, Quinn Lucy Fabray, likes this girl. But she does and she is jealous and she is going to hope and pray that this girl says no to Puck so she can break up with Finn and then ask Rachel out.

"How am I not your type, I'm everybody's type." Puck says looking confused because no one has ever turned him down, except Quinn but he understand cause they have been friends since they were little and she told him when they were 14 that she was gay and liked girls but didn't wanna act on it and was gonna use Finn as a beard until she met the right girl for her. He was okay with her using Finn cause the boy was as dumb as a bag of rocks.

"Well, ummm, I'm gay. And since you're jewish and I can tell you're gonna be a good friend I'll tell you another reason later at my house when you come meet my dads with your mom." Rachel says making Puck look even more confused at what she just said about her dads and his mom. Quinn was happy at finding out that Rachel was gay, and she couldn't help but wonder what she had to tell Puck.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asks.

"Your mom met my dads at temple last week and they invited you, your sister and mom to come to dinner tonight." She says and then leans in closer to him and whispers in his ear. "That and we have a lot more in common during full moons." Puck seems to understand now and turns away with a mumbled 'oh, yeah I forgot my mom mentioned a dinner with some new people from temple'. "Well, me and Britt need to go to the principal's office to get our schedules see you all later." And with that she started walking off. Brittany noticed and smiled shyly at Santana before waving and walking off. The bell rings and Finn just shrugs and walks off leaving Quinn, Santana, and Puck to discuss the new girls.

"okay, who was that and why do I have the urge to kiss her senseless?" Santana asks Quinn coming out of her Brittany induced haze.

"I think we need to talk to your mom, San. I smelt something off about them, they kind of smelled like you and Puck." Quinn says.

"If you are wondering if they are like us, they are Rachel told me." Puck said, "but as to the whole kissing thing Santana, I think you just found your mate but I'm not sure, you should definitely talk to your mom. Like now."

"Yeah, cause I felt the same about Rachel and it's creeping me out." Quinn says. "I feel like just making her mine all of a sudden and I just met her."

"Yeah, let's go. She doesn't have a class first period." Santana says.


	2. Chapter 2

Faberry/Brittana chapter 2

Rachel and Brittany are walking down the hallway to get their schedules for the day, when they hear someone tell them to stop.

"Hey, you two, stop for a minute." A woman in a polo and shorts with tube socks said. Brittany and Rachel stopped and looked at her. "I saw you throw that football back at Puckerman and Hudson. That was a nice throw, I've never seen a girl throw like that. What is your name?" she asked Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, ma'am. Me and Brittany are new to the school." Rachel said pointing at herself and Brittany.

"I'm coach Beiste. I am the football coach and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my new quarterback?"

"I don't know, coach. I'm new here and I heard that you guys had a glee club and I was planning on joining that. I plan to become a Broadway star you see and I need to join a club that can showcase my talents." Rachel says, Brittany looks at coach Beiste and sees that she really wants Rachel to be on the team.

"I think you should do it, Rach. It should be fun. You played in New York and were really good." Brittany says to convince Rachel to do it.

"And it won't interfere with Glee. A few of the members on the team are in Glee. Just think about it?" coach Beiste said and started to walk away. Rachel looked at Brittany and they silently had a discussion.

'I don't think this is a good idea Britt.'

'Why not?'

'It could be dangerous.'

'How?'

'People could find out about our secrets.'

'So we tell the coach and if she has a problem then you won't play.'

'You really want me to do this don't you Britt.'

'Yeah I do. I was gonna try out for the Cheerios. It'd be cool if I could cheer for you at the games.'

'Ok. Britt. You know I can't say no to you.'

'No one can say no to me.'

"Coach Beiste," Rachel called out. Coach Beiste turned around and looked at them again. "I'll join the team but I have to tell you a couple of things about me and Britt, if I am going to do this."

"Ok, why don't you two follow me. I'll have the office fax me your schedules and you can talk to me in my office."

"Ok." They make their way down the hall and to the boys' locker room and to the coach's office inside. Coach Beiste called the office and had their schedules sent without a problem.

"Okay, girls, what is it that you needed to tell me?" she asks.

"Ummm, well you see me and Brittany were born werewolves. We don't want that to interfere with your football team. Also I was born with a penis." Rachel said unsurely as she looked at the neutral face of the football coach.

"Okay. Well neither of those are problems. You'll just have to wear a cup and we already have a few werewolves on the team." Coach Beiste said. "Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson are all werewolves too."

"Wow. That's cool." Brittany said. "See now you're not the only one, Rach. I wonder if there are any on the Cheerios."

"I don't know. I think so. You should go talk to Coach Sylvester. As for you Rachel, welcome to the team. You will have jersey number 1 and I'll have to special order your letterman jacket. It should take about 1 to 2 weeks to get here. Practice is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Glee is on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. On Wednesday practice will start after glee. Do you have any more questions?" Coach Beiste asked. Rachel and Brittany shook their heads. "Ok, well, just have your parents sign this permission form and give it to me tomorrow. I'm going to excuse you from the rest of first period so you can go talk to Coach Sylvester about the Cheerios."

"Thank you, Coach Beiste." Rachel and Brittany said at the same time. Coach Beiste gave them their schedules and Rachel a duffle bag with some football equipment in it. The girls then headed out to go to Coach Sylvester's office which was right across the hall from the teachers' lounge. "Hi, Coach Sylvester, I'm Rachel Berry and this is Brittany Pierce and we're new here. Ummm, we were hoping to talk to you about Brittany joining the Cheerios?" Rachel said, as she knocked on the open door.

Sue Sylvester was sitting at her desk reading an article about herself in one of her cheerleading magazines she always seems to have. "I know who both of you are and I would love to have Brittany on my team, your coach from your last school sent me a copy of a tape of you performing at a competition. You were fantastic, you'll be a great addition to the team." Sue said in a rare bout of compliments. "However I would like you meet my two top cheerleaders first. You will work with them with choreography because your old coach also told me that you are a fantastic dancer. And as for you, dwarf…"

"Umm… Coach Sylvester, I actually don't want to be on the cheerios. Also Brittany and I are werewolves. Is that going to affect her being on the team?" Rachel said.

"I know, you are on the football team. I was just going to say that you need to meet my two top cheerleaders as well because they might intimidate Brittany and I don't want that to happen. And no that isn't going to be a problem. My top two cheerleaders are werewolves." Sue said. "Now I want you to meet me here after school."

"Umm, we have glee after school." Rachel says.

"It's ok. You'll just a few minutes late. I just want to introduce you to my two top cheerleaders." Sue says. "Now get out of my office."

Rachel and Brittany just look at each other and leave the office. They hear the bell to dismiss first period and head to get their lockers from the guidance counselor's office. When they walk in they see a red head furiously scrubbing her pencils with an anti-bacterial wipe. Brittany looks at Rachel and whispers, "She's worse than you with your OCD with music, Rach."

"Ahem, Ms. Pillsbury, umm, I am Rachel Berry and this is Brittany Pierce. We were wondering if we could get our lockers from you please." Rachel said, gaining the attention of Ms. Pillsbury.

"Oh, yes. I have them right here. I thought you two would have got them before first period." Ms. Pillsbury said.

"We got stopped by Rach catching a football that was going to hit this girl in the head and then the football coach saw Rach throw the ball back and wanted to have her on the team. Then we went to see coach Sylvester because I wanted to be on the cheerios."

"Oh, I see. Well here you go. If you need anything else then I am always here." Ms. Pillsbury said. Rachel and Brittany thanked her and went to their lockers which next to each other and unknown to them now but right next to Quinn and Santana's as well. The warning bell for second period sounded and they headed there.

******Faberry/Brittana******Faberry/Brittana******Faberry/Brittana******

Meanwhile, Santana and Quinn went to go see Santana's mom, Shelby Corcoran. She was hired at McKinley as a long term sub for Mrs. Hagberg after her Nazi mishap.

"Hey, Mom, me and Quinn have a couple questions for you." Santana says as they enter the room. Quinn looks at Shelby shyly, she always thought that Shelby never trusted her.

"Sure, come on in and sit down. What do you need to ask me?" Shelby asks her daughter and best friend. Santana looked to Quinn, silently asking her to ask her mom.

"Um, how do you know if you found your mate?" Quinn asked hesitantly. Santana refused to ask her mom because she was embarrassed to talk to her mom about this stuff.

"Why do you two ask? Do you think you've found them? Do they go here? How did you meet?" Shelby asks excitedly. This is the first time that Santana has shown an interest in anybody except Quinn. She didn't really like them fooling around because she knew they were not mates.

"Mom! Calm down. We don't know if we meet them. They are new here and we are just curious." Santana says trying to calm her mother down. She knows that her mom is just happy that she and Quinn may have found their mates and can stop fooling around with each other. She knows her mom likes Quinn, she just doesn't like that they fool around especially since Quinn has a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy for the both of you. So tell me what happened." Shelby says calming down.

"Ok. Well me and Quinn were standing by our lockers when this dwarfish person appeared out of nowhere…"

"Santana, her name is _Rachel _not _dwarf_." Quinn growls out.

"Ok. Sorry. So, as I was saying _Rachel _appeared out of nowhere and then this girl walked up while I was laughing at something Rachel had said to Quinn. When I heard her speak it was like no one else was there. I must have been staring at her cause the next thing I know she is gone and it's just me, Quinn, and Puck in the hallway. We then decided to come here because all I wanted to do was like make her mine and kiss her." Santana ended with a blush.

"Ok. So, Quinn what about you?"

"Umm, well me and San, were talking in the hallway at our lockers before class…"

"Which you both skipped by the way."

"We thought this was important, mom."

"It's okay. Continue Quinn."

"Okay, well the next thing I know is this girl is saying that a football was gonna hit me in the head and she saved me from it. We talked for a few seconds and she told me her name and introduced her friend Brittany who was staring at Santana. Then Puck and Finn walked up and Puck started to flirt with Rachel. While he was flirting with Rachel all I could think about was how I hoped she would turn him down so I can stop using Finn and date her. I just wanted to claim her as mine and kiss her too." Quinn says blushing like Santana did when she finished.

"Ok. So it sounds to me like you both found your mates but there is really only one way to find out if they really are your mates and that is to see them in your wolf form. So why don't you become friends with them. Find them at lunch and bring them to my classroom."

"Thanks, mom. I love you. See you later." Santana said turning to leave.

"Yeah, Mrs. C. Thanks." Quinn said leaving with Santana.

"I love you too, Santana. You too, Quinn. See you both later." Shelby says as they leave.

When Santana and Quinn get in the hallway they see the two girls from this morning but let them be as they see them heading to the guidance office. Quinn turns to Santana and says, "That was a weird conversation with your mom. She just said she loved me."

"She's always loved you, Q. she just didn't like that we were fooling around with each other. That and that you've been using Finn."

"I know. I'm going to break up with him before lunch. We have 3rd period together today. I'll do it then. I just hope he takes it ok."

"Yeah. Well lets go to 2nd period and we can plan what you will say to the overgrown baby and how to get those girls to talk to us during lunch."

After that they head to their lockers and to 2nd period without another glimpse of Rachel and Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been having some writers block. I'm going to start on the next chapter tomorrow and if I can get it done by Monday afternoon I will post it. I will have it up by Tuesday at the latest. Also sorry this isn't a long chapter. More of a filler chapter._**

Rachel walked into her second period History class and went to introduce herself to the teacher when she smelt a familiar scent. When she caught a look at her teacher she started to freak out because even though they had moved to Lima so Rachel could meet her birth mom, they actually hadn't met yet. They were going to wait until after the first week at school so that Rachel and Brittany could get settled. Rachel's mom was standing at the front of the class looking over some paperwork in her hands and hadn't noticed Rachel standing there. Rachel turned around and went to walk away when she bumped into this girl. When the girl looked up and they saw each other Rachel knew she was gonna have a problem with this girl, she was beautiful – not more than Quinn though – and the girl was staring at her lips. This wasn't good, Rachel thought to herself. This is gonna be just like New York. These girls are gonna be crazy.

Rachel was considered a player in New York because she couldn't find her mate so she went out with a lot of girls. She would take them on a date, get to know them, and then realize after 3 dates that this wasn't the one and would go out with another girl. The only girl to make it past 3 dates was a girl she knew in preschool and that went until 3rd grade and that was Brittany, they figured they were just friends and that's all they would be, best friends. Rachel wasn't one of those date and ditch 'em players, she would remain friends with them all and they wouldn't hate her afterward. They understood and didn't want to be used or be the user.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there." The girl said. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here. Um, I'm sorry for running into you, but I really need to go. Excuse me. And I'll do anything to make it up to you." Rachel said distractedly.

This all went down while Rachel was having flash backs to how many of her past relationships started.

"I'm Alexandra. How about you make it up to by having lunch with me, um…" the girl named Alexandra said.

"Oh, Rachel. And yeah, sure. See you at lunch." Rachel said. She then sent out a message to Brittany to meet her in the parking lot.

******Faberry/Brittana******Faberry/Brittana******Faberry/Brittana******

Quinn and Santana were sitting in the back of their Algebra 2 math class talking about ways to break up with Finn. Quinn had been with him for about 6 months. He wasn't the greatest boyfriend ever, I mean come on he was gigantic and was a dumb as a sack of flour, actually a sack of flour was probably smarter than him. He was just plain old stupid, he couldn't remember when they had dates or when certain anniversaries were. He forgot when her birthday was, what significant other forgets the others birthday. Anyway he was the worst boyfriend on the planet so far.

"You should just like tell him he sucks and that he is the worst boyfriend ever," Santana said, giving Quinn a satisfied smirk cause she could see Hudson's face as Quinn was telling him that in her head.

"No," Quinn said, "that's too harsh, Santana. I don't wanna hurt his feelings. I wanna let him down easy."

"Why do you even care about his feelings? Aren't you just using him? Or has that changed?" Santana asked.

"I care about his feelings because no one deserves to be hurt over a break up. And yes I am using him and I feel guilty about it. And no that part of me hasn't changes. It never will." Quinn said.

"You're better than me at break ups, I would just say something mean and not care about their feelings." Santana said. "So wait, why am I helping you break up with Hudson?"

"I don't know, Santana. Why are you?" Quinn asked, she really didn't need Santana's help, she could do this by herself. She could just say that they were growing apart and that their feelings towards each other were different and that they could only be friends.

"So, how do you wanna go about getting into Berry's pants?" Santana asked, a smirk plastered on her face at Quinn's face. Quinn still can't understand Santana's need to be so crude.

"Must you be so crude. I don't know. I just want to like get to know her first." Quinn said with a blush. The teacher started handing out classwork and they started to work on it silently. When Quinn finished before Santana, Santana just takes Quinn's work and starts copying the rest. "Yeah, okay, Satan, you can have my work."

"Oh, thanks, Q." Santana says laughing. This was usual and Quinn wasn't actually angry. By the time Santana finished they only had five minutes left in class. They talked about random things until the bell rang. Then they went to their Spanish class with Mr. Schuester. Santana, Quinn and Finn all had the same third period.

*****Faberry/Brittana******Faberry/Brittana******Faberry/Brittana******

In the parking lot during second period, Brittany and Rachel were talking about the girl Rachel ran into and the fact that her birth mother was the teacher of her class.

"I still can't believe that she is going to be my history teacher." Rachel said to a stunned Brittany.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird." She said, "Did you say anything to her?"

"No, I was to freaked out and I went to leave and ran into a girl on the way out the door. She asked me to have lunch with her today." Rachel replied.

"So you have a lunch date? Is it with that Quinn girl we meet this morning? I think she likes you." Brittany said getting excited.

"Yes, I have a lunch date, I guess. No, it's with some girl named Alexandra. And she can't like me, Britt, she has a boyfriend." Brittany deflated at that.

"She does like you, I saw it when Puck came up and was hitting on you. She looked jealous."

"Maybe she likes Puck."

"No, she was staring at him with daggers in her eyes and she looked really happy when you said you were gay and wouldn't date Puck."

"Wow. Actually Britt, I think I like her too. But what if she isn't the one?"

"You won't know until your wolf sees her."

"Yeah but that's dangerous, Britt. I could accidentally bite her if she is my mate."

"Yeah. Well I think I found my mate as well."

"Oh, yeah. Who?" Rachel asked excited. "And I never said Quinn was my mate."

"She totally is. And it's Santana."

"How do you know Britt?"

"I just told you she got super jealous over Puck asking you out." Brittany said, wondering why Rachel doesn't believe her.

"No, Britt, I meant how do you know that Santana is your mate."

"Oh, I just know. We should probably go back inside. We shouldn't skip all day. Especially since it's our first day." As Brittany finished saying this the bell to release second period rang.

"Yeah, you're right Britt, let's go to class." Rachel agreed and they started to make their way into the building. They look at their schedules and see that they both have the same class: Spanish with Mr. Schuester. They make their way to the class and take seats in the back of the class. When they look up from the desk, they see the last people they were expecting to be in this class to: Quinn, Santana, Puck and Finn. Quinn thinks that this can't get any worse. Santana is happy to see Brittany. Puck thinks this is hilarious and takes a seat next to Rachel. And Finn is confused, like that's anything new.

**A/N: __****_ I'm going to start on the next chapter tomorrow and if I can get it done by Monday afternoon I will post it. I will have it up by Tuesday at the latest. Next chapter will be the Quinn/Finn break up, plus the lunch date. Also Faberry drama. Any ideas are welcome. I love your reviews and will try to incorporate some of your ideas._**


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N: I'm sorry i havent updated. i've been working on college applications. i will try to post more frequently. **

"Yeah, you're right Britt, let's go to class." Rachel agreed and they started to make their way into the building. They look at their schedules and see that they both have the same class: Spanish with Mr. Schuester. They make their way to the class and take seats in the back of the class. When they look up from the desk, they see the last people they were expecting to be in this class to: Quinn, Santana, Puck and Finn. Quinn thinks that this can't get any worse. Santana is happy to see Brittany. Puck thinks this is hilarious and takes a seat next to Rachel. And Finn is confused, like that's anything new.

******FABERRY/BRITTANA******FABERRY/BRITTANA******FABERRY/BRITTANA******

Santana walks over to the empty seat next to Brittany, "Can I sit here?" she asks Brittany when she reaches the seat.

"Sure," Brittany says. "How was your day so far, San?"

Surprised at the nickname, Santana paused for second, "It was okay, I missed first period to talk to my mom about something and then I had fun 2nd period with Quinn. She's gonna dump Finn. I helped her come up with a plan. How was yours?"

"Oh, cool. It was okay too, I had missed first too because coach Beiste wanted to talk to Rach, and then Rach ran into her birth mother here so she needed to talk to me about it during second period so we also missed that one." Brittany and Santana continued to talk about different things but Santana never asked who Rachel's mom was.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Finn were sitting in the row in front of them. "Um, Finn we need to talk," Quinn says.

"Yeah, sure what about?" Finn asks looking at Quinn.

"Um, I like you Finn…"

"I know that, that's why were dating."

"No, Finn. I like you but I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. Um, the only person who knows this is Santana but…um…Finn I'm…I'm gay. I'm sorry you are a really great guy and you would make a girl really happy one day it's just not going to be me. I'm really sorry." Finn was unusually quiet during her rambling, when she looked up she noticed the hurt on his face.

"So, wait you're breaking up with me?" Finn asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Finn."

"Because you're gay?"

"Yes."

"So this isn't my fault?"

"No, Finn, it's not. You were a really great boyfriend. Like I said you'll make a girl real happy someday."

"It's okay, Quinn. I understand. You can't help who you love right?"

"Yeah, if I wasn't gay I'd have totally been able to love you."

"It's okay. Can we still be friends?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Rachel and Puck are talking. "So, Noah, I hear you're on the football team. What position do you play?"

"Halfback/Running back." Puck says surprised that Rachel was interested that he played football. "I noticed you had a bit of an arm this morning. Where did you learn to throw like that?"

"I used to play in New York."

"You'd make a better quarterback than Finn does. You should join the team."

"I already did. As quarterback."

"What? How? When?"

"This morning after the bell rang for first period, me and Britt were walking to the office to get our schedules when coach Beiste stopped us and asked me to join. I said yes. Apparently she saw me throw the ball back to you and knock you over."

"Yeah. That was a good throw." Puck says. "So what you doing for lunch next period?"

"Uh, I'm having lunch with this girl I ran into on my way out of my history class. Her name is Alexandra, I think."

"Oh. Do you like her?"

"No, not really. I mean, I don't know it's not like there is anyone else willing to eat with me that I like. The person Brittany made me see I liked is already involved."

"Who do you like?"

"Um…uh…Quinn."

"Well, I can tell you she like you too, you know."

"How do you know? She's not even gay."

"I'm her best friend. I've known her since I was little. She told me she was gay when I tried to ask her out. She was using Finn as a beard to keep her parents away from the gay scent. Her parents are really religious and she didn't want to come out without at least having a girl she loved. And I probably shouldn't have told you all that."

"Probably not. It's okay. I won't tell her you told me." Rachel says. She looks at the back of Quinn's head and sighs deeply, thinking about how she is going to get the girl to go on a date with her.

At that time, Mr. Schuester walks in and begins the class. Santana leans over to Brittany and whispers in her ear, "Hey, what are you doing during lunch?"

"I didn't have anything planned. Rach has a lunch date with a girl she doesn't really like that she ran into on the way out of her 2nd period class. Why?"

"Have lunch with me." Santana whispers and then frowns at the news of Rachel's lunch date.

"Okay. Is Quinn gonna eat with us?"

"Yeah. She was kinda hoping that Rachel would join us." Santana says.

"Hold on I'll ask Rachel if she wants to come and blow off that girl, I think her name was Alexandra." Brittany whispers. Santana gets an evil smile because she is going to make sure that this Alexandra chick doesn't mess with Rachel again.

"Hey, Rae. Santana invited me to lunch with her and Quinn. She said that Quinn was really hoping that you'd come with."

"I have that lunch date, Britt. How about this? I'll go to the cafeteria and see the girl, let her down easy by telling her I like someone else, and then meet you guys where ever they want to go."

"Ok. I'll tell San." Brittany whispers and turns back to Santana. "Hey, San. Rach says that she will go to the cafeteria to let the girl know that she likes someone else and then meet us where ever you guys want to go."

"Ok. Tell her to meet us at your guys' lockers. And who does she like?"

"She like Quinn. And ok." Brittany turns toward Rachel. "Hey, Rae, San says ok and to meet us by our lockers."

"Ok, cool." The rest of the class is just spent with them listening and thinking about lunch. The bell rings and everyone goes to leave. Rachel is the first one out of the room and Quinn is kinda sad that she didn't get to ask her to lunch. She feels Santana tap her on the shoulder and she turns around.

"Yeah, Santana?"

"I asked Britt to go to lunch with us and asked if Rachel wanted to go. She…"

"What did she say?"

"She said that she had a lunch date with a girl she ran into during her 2nd period class but that she was going to let her down easy stating that she liked someone else."

"Oh." Quinn says sounding defeated.

"Hey, that's good, Q. The other girl she like is you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she didn't think you liked her because you had a boyfriend and weren't gay." Brittany says.

"But I do like her." Quinn says pouting. "So she isn't going to eat lunch with us?"

"No she is. She said that she was going to tell the girl that she liked someone else and that she'd meet us where ever we wanted to go. I told Britt, to tell her to meet us at their lockers."

"Ok, cool. Then where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"To see my mom." Santana replies and they make their way to Rachel and Brittany's lockers.

******FABERRY/BRITTANA******FABERRY/BRITTANA******FABERRY/BRITTANA******

In the cafeteria Rachel spotted Alexandra and went over to her. "Hey, Alexandra. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Rachel. What's up?" Alexandra said.

"I just wanted to say that you look like a lovely girl but that I really like someone and I didn't want to give you the wrong idea."

"Oh. It's okay Rachel. So who is the lucky girl?" Alexandra asked.

"I'll tell you if anything happens with her." Rachel says. "Um. I actually have to go though can we do lunch another day. My sister asked if I would have lunch with her."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Alexandra says.

"Cool, I'll see you later." Rachel says and leaves. She gets to her locker to see Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all taking in front of them. "Hey, guys." Rachel says when she's close enough.

"Hey, Rae. How did that thing go with Alexandra?" Brittany asks. Quinn's eyes widen when she heard the girls name.

"It went fine, she understood. She wanted to know who it was but I just said I'd tell her later." Rachel says. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn says back. "So who is this mystery girl that you like?" Quinn says looking adorable and concerned.

"It's you, Quinn. I really like and I know it's weird since we just meet, but I do and I can't explain it."

"It's ok, Rach. I like you too." Quinn says shyly. Rachel extends her hand for Quinn to take and she does. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to see my mom." Santana says.

"Ok, let's go." Rachel says. Santana extends a hand for Brittany to take which she takes immediately and they make their way towards Santana's moms classroom. They have no idea what is going to happen when they all get there. But for now the four girls are content to be holding the hands of the girls they like and are starting to look forward to the first date when one of the girls has the nerve to ask the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**-A/N: I felt inspired today. Also I kind of felt bad for not updating like I said I would. I will try to update better. **

Santana and Brittany arrived at the classroom first. "Hey, mom." Santana says to her moms back when she walks in. Rachel and Quinn walk in just as Shelby turns around and Rachel freezes in the doorway and causes Quinn to stop because of their conjoined hands.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn asks. Looking worried at the scared look on Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I have to go." Rachel says looking at Quinn. Santana looks between her mom and Rachel and notices that they look a lot alike. She remembers her mom saying that she had another child, but that she had done it for her friends in college so they could have a child.

"Rachel, don't go. Let's just talk." Shelby tried to get her to stay. She looked just as scared as Rachel. This was going to be the first time since Rachel was born that she was going to see her. She had gotten married to Santana's dad 2 months after Rachel was born and had gotten pregnant with Santana. They had moved to Lima right after the marriage.

"No, I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, Quinn." Rachel tries leaves but Quinn keeps a tight grip on her hand not letting her go.

"Rach, what's going on? Please, talk to me." Quinn pleads. Rachel looks at Quinn and sees confusion written all over her face.

"Okay. I'll talk to you but in the hallway. After I tell you what's wrong we can try to come back in, okay?" she asks Quinn and then looks at Shelby for a second.

Shelby nods and Rachel and Quinn go in the hallway. Santana turns to Brittany and sees the confusion on her face too. "Mom, what just happened and why does Rachel look a lot like you?"

"Santana, Rachel is your half sister. Do you remember when I told you that I had another child before you were born for some friends in college?"

"Yeah."

"They were gay and needed a surrogate. They asked me to help and me and your father had agreed to help."

"Wait, your Rachie's mom?" Brittany asked now understanding.

"Yes. We were supposed to meet this weekend after you guys got settled. That was before the school put her in my history class. She ran out of the room before I saw her. I didn't know she was in my class until I looked at the roster to call role."

"Yeah, she got freaked when she noticed you were the teacher and asked me to meet her in the parking lot to talk." Brittany said.

"Well, this is definitely not how I wanted everyone to meet." Shelby said hoping that Rachel would want to talk after her talk with Quinn. "So you're Brittany? The girl who has stolen my Santana's heart."

"Mom!" Santana exclaimed. Mortified that her mom just said that. She hadn't even asked the girl out yet.

"What, Santi. I was just asking a question."

"Yes, Mrs. Corcoran. I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I think that me and San are mates." Santana and Shelby's ears perked up at that statement.

"What do you mean you think we are mates Britt-Britt?" Santana asks.

"Well, I'm a werewolf and I think you're my mate but there's only one way to tell and it's kind of dangerous." Brittany says. Santana looks relieved because it's actually not dangerous now because they won't have the urge to change the other.

"Actually, it's not as dangerous anymore. I'm a werewolf too." Brittany and Santana smile at each other while Shelby looks happy.

"Well, why don't I step into my office after I shut the door and you two can change and see if you're mates. And then shift back and I'll come back into the room." Shelby suggest, so she can make sure that everything goes smoothly while they discover if they are mates.

"Yeah, thanks mom."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. C." Brittany says. They both watch the woman leave the room after shutting the door Rachel and Quinn exited a few minutes ago and went into her office and shut that door too. They took off their clothes not embarrassed because they were already sure they were mates. They shifted and their wolfs howled in content that they had found their mate. They shifted back and put on their clothes and kissed quickly before Shelby came back in.

Meanwhile, in the hallway with Quinn and Rachel. Rachel was pacing the hall back and forth in front of Quinn. Quinn just watched her for a minute and then reached out to pull her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Quinn murmured.

"I know. It's just weird. I thought I'd have the week to prepare myself for this." Rachel said breathing in the scent of Quinn.

"Rachel, who is Shelby to you? You two look a lot alike."

"She's my birth mom. I have two gay dads and they asked her to be their surrogate after they graduated college. They were friends but she moved here when she married who I assume was Santana's dad." Rachel explained. "We moved here because my dads' got a call from Shelby asking if we could meet. A few months before the call Brittany's parents were in a fatal car accident and my parents are her legal guardians. They decided that we would move here to make it easier on Brittany and so I could meet Shelby."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about Brittany's parents. That must have been hard. I don't know what I would do if I lost my parents. She seems like she's okay though?"

"Yeah, she's a strong girl. I think that my dads' have helped her. We grew up together. My dads' were her parents best friends. So I guess since we hung out every day it felt like she had to sets of parents. I love Brittany, she like my sister."

"Yeah, same with me and San." Quinn says. "So if you don't mind me asking. Why don't you want to talk to Shelby now?"

"I don't know. I think I was just trying to make myself ready by Saturday that it didn't really cross my mind that we could run into each other sooner."

"Yeah, I understand that. Do you want to try this again?" Quinn asks hopeful. She knows how much Shelby wanted to meet her other daughter. She couldn't imagine what kind of loss it would be to give up a child, even though she did it for a good reason.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. You helped a lot by holding me and letting me talk." Rachel sighs not wanting to let the blonde go yet. "I really like you Quinn."

"I really like you too, Rach." Quinn says. She pulls back a little to look the brunette in the eyes. She sees so much emotion in them that all she can think about is kissing her right now. She decides to just go for it and leans in.

When their lips connect Rachel closes her and sees fireworks. The blonde sees the same thing. They both don't want this kiss to end but the need for air is strong so they pull back and look at each other. "That was…amazing." Rachel whispers against the blonde's lips before placing a soft peck on them. "We should probably head back to the room and talk."

"Yeah." Quinn says dreamily. They both let go but only for a second before they are holding hands and heading back to the history room. They knock on the door and wait a second. Santana opens the door while pulling the rest of her hair back into a ponytail. "Hey, S. Why was your hair out of your pony?"

"Um…I turns out that um…that me and Britt…um…" Santana tries to say.

"We're mates. See Rach, I told you we were mates." Brittany says. Rachel looks surprised and Quinn looks confused.

"That's great Britt, but how did you find this out?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Well, Santana is a werewolf too so there was no harm shifting in front of her. Shelby offered to shut the door to give us privacy and she went into her office and me and San shifted into our wolf forms and we found out we're mates. You and Quinn should do it too." Brittany said in that innocent voice of hers.

"That's a little dangerous, Britt. Quinn's not a werewolf." Rachel says.

"Actually…um…I'm a half werewolf. But a werewolf nonetheless." Quinn says surprising Rachel with that information.

"Really?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. I am," Quinn says. "I think we should do it. I think you're my mate, Rach. I wanna make sure."

"Okay. If it's okay with Mrs. Corcoran that we do it." Rachel says looking at Shelby.

"Yeah, it's okay. Santi, Brittany and I will wait in my office til you guys are done." Shelby says going into her office again. Santana and Brittany follow closing the door behind them.

Rachel and Quinn look at each other nervously. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, it's just you, I trust you." Quinn says and Rachel nods.

"Let's do this. I think you're my mate too." Rachel and Quinn do the same thing that Santana and Brittany did but they faced in opposite directions. Quinn was too embarrassed to have Rachel see her naked already and Rachel didn't want to make Quinn uncomfortable.

When they both shifted and looked into the eyes of each other's wolf they were both so happy. They walked towards each other and they each gave a lick to their mates face. After another minute of looking at each other they shifted back.

"Wow. I didn't think I'd ever find my mate." Rachel said while getting dressed again. She was facing the chalk board with Quinn behind her.

"Yeah, me either. I'm glad it's you." Quinn said turning around after finishing putting her uniform back on. She fixed her hair into its high pony and turned Rachel around. "Hi," Quinn whispered.

"Hi back," Rachel whispered back and leaned in to kiss Quinn. They kissed until air was becoming a necessity and then they pecked each other's lips before going to tell the other's they could come out now.

"So…" Brittany asked. Rachel looked at Brittany and smiled.

"You were right Britt as always. I should listen to you more." Rachel said smiling and pulling Brittany into a hug.

"Congrats, Quinn." Santana said hugging her. Shelby cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but lunch is almost over and I was kind of hoping that maybe you'd like to talk Rachel." Shelby said looking at Rachel.

"Um, sure." Rachel said reaching for Quinn's hand to give her some comfort. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I would like you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. I told your fathers that I set up a bank account for both you and Santana so you both could attend college if you wanted or to start your own families."

"Yeah, they told me." Rachel said. "I never stopped thinking of you either. I would always wonder what you looked like and why you didn't want to be in my life."

"I wanted to be in your life but my husband wanted to live her and I was pregnant with Santana at the time and I didn't think that you wouldn't have been taken care of. I mean Hiram and Leroy loved you so much and then were Hayley and Sam, they loved just the same." Shelby said. She turned to Brittany. "I am so sorry for what happened to your parents Brittany."

"It's okay. They are still watching over me and Rachel. I know I'll see them again." Brittany said. She and Santana were holding hands and looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"Well, I was taken care of but it would have been nice to hear from my birth mom, I mean especially when I was confused about my feeling and needed a mothers help. I mean Hayley was amazing in helping but my birth mother would have been nice." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. She turned her head into Quinn shoulder and Quinn wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rachel I should have called and visited. Do you think you could ever forgive me and want to start the mother-daughter relationship we never had and get to know your half sister?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Rachel said turning her head out of Quinn's shoulder and looking a Shelby. She let go of Quinn after giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Shelby. She grabbed Shelby and pulled her into a hug that the woman eagerly returned. "Come on, Santana. I wanna hug from you too." Rachel said and Santana kissed Brittany quickly then walked over to Rachel and her mom and hugged them both.

This was the start to a really weird relationship and it was a really long day but neither of them wanted it to change. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana had all found their mates. Shelby and Rachel had formed a relationship and Rachel and Santana found out that they were actually sisters. Now what else could happen. Well they had a glee club to audition for and two cheerleaders to meet at the end of the day and then Rachel had to convince her dads to let her play football. Let's see if the day could end on a good note.

**-A/N: So what do you guys want to see happen next. I will try to update at least once a week. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. School has been kicking my ass. I'm gonna try and update more. Also I've been having writer's block. If anyone has any ideas for this story PM me and I will respond and tell you if I like your ideas. Thank you for being patient and continue to review. **_

The bell rings to say lunch is over and that the students have 7 minutes to get to class. Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn had just got the shocks of their lives. Santana and Rachel had just found out that they were sisters-Santana is seriously going have to do something about Rachel's clothes. Rachel and Quinn found out their mates-Quinn is happy because she no longer has to use Finn anymore, and Rachel is happy because she won't be labeled as a player at this school. Santana and Brittany found out their mates-nothing is wrong there except that Santana is not out yet. Rachel met her mom-although she wasn't ready too, it felt good.

Santana and Quinn were heading to their lockers to get their books for their fourth period. Since neither girl was out to the public of McKinley Rachel and Brittany were walking beside them instead of holding their hands like they would have liked-they understood though.

"So what class do you have next, Britt?" Santana asks. She hopes she will be ready to come out to the school soon, she knows even though Brittany won't out right say it that she wants to hold her hand right now, she just isn't ready. She wants to hold Brittany's hand too.

"I have geometry with Mrs. Mann. Is she a man or woman?" Britt asks seriously. Santana just looks at her a smiles. She can't help but think that Britt is being adorable.

"She's a woman. But to me she looks like a man." Santana says in a normal tone, not at all like how any other person would have treated her. Rachel is happy that Brittany has found someone who won't judge her and will never get angry with her, because so far, Santana has been nothing but kind and sweet to Brittany.

"I think we just found Santana's kryptonite. Normally she is a bitch, but with Brittany, she's being kind. It's kind of nice to see." Quinn says to Rachel.

Santana overheard what Quinn had said and turned to glare at her. But when she felt a pinkie link with hers she turned to look at Brittany and smiled. Quinn and Rachel snickered and they arrived at their lockers.

"I actually have that class too, so we can sit next to each other." Santana says taking out her books.

"What class do you have, Rae?" Brittany asks.

"I have Chemistry with Mr. Jones." Rachel says.

"So do I. We'll be lab partners." Quinn says.

"Awesome." Rachel says. "And then after that I have a free period. What about you guys?"

"Yeah. Me and Quinn have a free too. What about you Britt-Britt?" Santana says.

"Yeah. I have one too." Brittany says looking at her schedule. "We'll see you later. Bye Quinn. Bye Rae."

Santana waves and her and Brittany head to their math class. Quinn turns to Rachel after getting her book out of her locker. "So you ready to go to class finally?"

"Hey. The first one wasn't my fault and I wasn't ready to meet my mom." Rachel says. "Yeah, let's go. So how is this school? From what I've seen it's cool. I especially like a certain cheerio."

Quinn blushes and replies after a minute. "Yeah, it's cool. I like this school even more because a certain brunette new girl."

"Oh, have I met this new girl?"

"Very funny Rae."

"So I remember you saying that you were only a half-werewolf. How is that?"

"Oh. Well both of my parents weren't werewolves. Only my mother and you know that the werewolves gene is stronger when it is in the fathers DNA and or if both the parents are werewolves."

"Oh, ok. I was just curious. So how do you think your parents are going to react to me dating you? I mean only if you want to. I mean you don't have to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Rachel rambled.

Quinn grabbed her by the shoulder to calm her and looked her in the eyes. "They won't be happy. My dad may kick me out. But you know what?"

"No. What?" Rachel asks and then adds a second later. "I don't want to get you kicked out."

"It'll all be worth it. I'll have you. Right?"

"Yeah. I won't go anywhere." Rachel says. "You're stuck with me, now."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." Quinn says, pulling Rachel in for a hug since they can't kiss yet. "I think I want to tell my parents tonight. Do you wanna be there?"

"Of course I'll be there. I'll go anywhere with you." Rachel whispers. "We're gonna be late. We can talk more during free period."

"We have glee after free. We can tell them after that, okay."

"Yeah. Let's go."

*Free Period*

Free period found the girls sitting in the choir room talking and well not talking. Rachel and Quinn were talking while Brittany and Santana weren't as talkative.

"How can they move that fast? They just met?" Quinn asks.

"Easy. Brittany's found her mate and so has Santana. They don't need anything else to go on. They want to make up for lost time, I guess."

"Oh."

"It's okay. We can go slow. I totally don't mind. I think they are moving fast too."

Quinn gets a text. She looks at it and sees that it is from Coach – wanting her to come to her and Santana to come to her office for a few minutes after school before glee.

The bell for the end of the period is going to sound in 15 minutes. She turns to Rachel and sees Rachel thinking something over.

"Hey. What's on your mind? You're thinking a little loud over there."

"Oh. Ummm, I…um….have to tell you something before you decide to tell your parents. Um…."

"Hey, Rae. Whatever it is, we will deal with it together, okay. It's not going to scare me away ok."

"You don't know that."

"I promise it won't. Unless you're a serial killer or ex-con. I don't think it will scare me."

"Okay. Well um…I…um…I was born with a um…a uh…"

"Oh for crying out loud, Rach. Quinn she was born with a fully functioning penis." Brittany says stopping kissing Santana for a second to say it. Then goes right back to kiss San.

"Oh. Well that is something. But you know what, Rae? It doesn't bother me. You're still the same girl to me. Okay?"

"Okay. Are you sure? I'm one hundred percent sure Rae." Quinn leans in to kiss Rachel to prove her point. The bell rings and they all get up. They make their way to their lockers to put their books away. They then head to Coach Sylvester's office. Unknown to Santana and Quinn that the meeting is about Brittany.

When they get in the office Sue looks up from her journal. "Hey Sandbags, Tubbers, Yentl, and Unicorn. Have a seat."

"How do you know them already? And have names for them?" Quinn asks her coach.

"They came to see me this morning. Brittany is on the squad I want you all to meet. Looks like you already have. Why?"

"Well, actually coach. Um, we found out they are mates."

"Well, that's just peachy, isn't it." Sue says sarcastically. "Your relationships are not to mess with the squad and it's accomplishments."

"Yes Coach." All of them say.

"Ok. Well after your all's gleek club lets out get Unicorn fitted for her uniform and make sure she has extras and then show up to school wearing the uniform and we have practice tomorrow after school. You may go now."

"Yes Coach." Santana and Quinn say at the same time. They all head back to the choir room. When they get there it has already started and Mr. Schue is standing in the front talking to the club about getting new members. Santana and Quinn walk in a take seats next to each other while Rachel and Brittany walk up to Mr. Schue. They ask him if they can join and he asks them to audition. Rachel had picked out a sound the second after she found out that Quinn and Santana were her and Brittany's mates respectfully.

(_Brittany, _**Rachel**, _**Brittany/Rachel)**_

"So this song is to someone special to me and Brittany." Rachel says and walks over to the band asks them if they know the song. She then walk over to Brad the piano player and asks him the same thing. They all nodded and started to play at Rachel's nod. Everyone looked surprised at the song choice especially two cheerios.

_Brittany:  
Yeah, Young Money, Brittany, Rachel_

**Rachel:  
Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

_**Rachel&Brittany:  
Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause… **_(Beat Break)

Santana and Quinn looked surprised. The entire club is shocked at how well the new girl can sing and how the other new girl can dance. Rachel sings the lead while Brittany dances. Rachel and Brittany silently ask Quinn and Santana to dance with them. Their telepathic connection had started during their free period. Santana and Quinn threw caution to the wind and said yes. Rachel and Brittany went to grab Quinn and Santana to dance.

**Rachel:  
Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

While they were singing and dancing Rachel noticed a jealous look on Finn's face. She thought it was funny that he seemed okay with the break up during 3rd period and now he has a problem. She silently asks Britt for the rap part and she quickly agrees.

_**Rachel&Brittany:  
Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do**_

**Rachel:  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Quinn Fabray, you I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Finner  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beauty, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats**

_**Rachel&Brittany:  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)  
Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock**_

_**Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause…**_(Beat Break)

Everyone was applauding the performance and giving the cheerios a confused look. Quinn and Santana leaned in and gave their mates a kiss not caring about the glee club knowing. Everyone clapped and congratulated the couples. Everyone got quiet when Finn got up, kicked the chair in front of him, and stormed out.

"Okay. Well besides Finn's bad attitude welcome to the glee club." Mr. Schue said and then dismissed them. After everyone left the girls made their way to the cheerios locker room to get Brittany's uniforms. They then headed home – to Rachel's and Brittany's house. Their dads weren't home yet and Quinn and Rachel wanted to have some alone time before they left in 15 minutes to tell her parents.

They went up to Rachel's room and laid down on the bed and cuddled. After that they left a note saying what they were doing for Santana and Brittany who were in the blondes room, they slide the note under the door. They went to Quinn car and drove to her house. She parked behind her mother and father's cars. She looked at Rachel and leaned over for a kiss. They held hands up to the door. When Quinn went to open the door they let go and went in.

"Mom? Dad?" Quinn called. She got the answer of in the kitchen from her parents. Her and Rachel walked in that direction, both very nervous and scared about what was going to happen. "I have to tell you something."

_**A/N: Remember any ideas PM me and I'll tell you if you like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. How would you like the Fabray's to respond to their daughter being gay? PM or review thanks. I'll try to update soon.**_


End file.
